spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Somebody raped me on YT/@comment-26710012-20150725081058/@comment-25672052-20150727004804
Because I find this idea actually pretty interesting I thought about it for a few moments and have come to the conclusion out of Spooky's 13 Specimens, only 3 are really viable in an actual fight WARNING LONG POST BELOW DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG POSTS OR PEOPLE MAKING POINTLESS ANALYZATIONS Let's start with the Specimens that aren't viable at all, which is well, Specimen 1 for obvious reasons like, we don't even know if that thing can even leave the house! Next we have to look at the Specimens that are constrained to location, which would be Specimen 7, 12, and 13. While all 3 of these could have a easy time killing people if they're in the right spot (Like, sure 7 can only harm those with trauma but suddenly having a ghost declare war on humans will have to leave some kind of trauma right?) 7 and 12 are presumably trapped in the house, and 13 faces pesky logistical problems in that its really only effective in the water and that people will eventually figure out that and wear ear buds near the ocean to avoid its singing effects. Next we have to look at Specimens that while they can kill, they're also likely to be destroyed as well. The Specimens that fall into these catagories would be Specimens 3, 5, 6, and possibly 9 and 10. 3 is just, to put it bluntly, a giant bug, the fact that an axe can stun gives the implication that it can feel pain, and since guns are very likely a thing (We know a gun is somehow involved with Spooky and the fast food restauraunt gives the implication this is a somewhat modern time) it would easily be killed, unless it targets only civiliians, sooner or later someone will shoot it and kill it. Specimen 5 on the other hand, while we don't know the extent of how easily it gets injured, the fact that it can't go through walls and is easily contained by a simple jail-like cell gives the implication that its really easy to contain, but it might possibly cause some chaos with its mind screwy hallucinations but other than that, there's not much going for it. Specimen 6, well, thing can get KNOCKED OUT by a simple AXE, without an element of suprise and the fact that people will likely group together, there's not much he can do. Specimen 9 and 10 I have in this category nominally because there's a good chance that Specimen 9 can be greatly weakened at least (Maybe even destroyed if it's boss fight is anything to go by) and we have no idea how Specimen 10 would react to bullets. (I'm assuming that if you kill its host, it can't really do anything, but then again, Specimen 10 has that leech form) But even then, we don't know if Spooky would've even use 9 and 10 because, as Artus has said above me, they're pretty hard to control (That's why 9 was "dismantled" and presumably why the old GL Labs were abandoned) and Specimen 11 seems to do its own thing, so we have no idea if it would even go on a killing rampage. (It's unlikely when you think about it, since it already leaves the house on its own and nobody mentions anything about a demon/devil minus possibly the fast food restauraunt worker) Which leaves us with 3 Specimens that are actually useful: Specimen 2 for being an insubstantial slime monster which bullets would probably just pass through, Specimen 4 for (Pun not intended) also being insubstantial and thus, likely not affected by bullets, and 8, as we know that it is to some form, insubstantial (as it can go through walls) and it seems immune to damage (Though that could just be the axe) Of course, feel free to disagree me but I'm thinking this might just warrant its own forum thread. By now. xD